Agonía
by Addi Winchester
Summary: Lo único que su cuerpo y mente querían era destruir y destrozar al otro americano. Verlo retorcerse de dolor bajo su hacha. Ver como sus ojos azules se apagaban y la vida se le iba de las manos. Lo único que el reino de España anhelaba era ver como caía Alfred. continuación del Fic "Dolor"


**nota 1:**se que me tarde mucho en volver...pero de verdad que la escuela no me deja respirar! demasiada tarea **DEMASIADA** pero aqui estoy cumpliendo con ustedes ñ_ñ

**nota 2:** la continuacion de mi fic "dolor"

**aviso:** bien yo se que dije que tenía mucha tarea lo cual es cierto pero no quiero dejarlas tiradas (sobre todo a las personas que leen mis fics Spamex y que me siguen desde el primero que publique :3 jejje) pero estoy recibiendo propuestas sobre futuros fics sobre estos dos, la verdad es que ya me llegaron 2 peticiones *u* y ya estoy en planes de escribirlos...bueno mas bien de pasarlos a mi computadora XD así que si estoy abierta a peticiones sobre algo que quieran leer de ellos y les dare gusto :D graciaaaas!

* * *

Dolor es una palabra hueca y sin sentido a comparación de lo que sentía en estos momentos.

Antonio cerros sus ojos con algo mas fuerte que el dolor…mas con agonía que con otra cosa. Y con fuerza apretó al cuerpo que estaba justo encima de el.

Ese cuerpo que ahora se retorcía en horribles y devastadores temblores.

-A-Antonio…-gimio con dolor el menor mientras que el aludido apretaba su cuerpo con fuerza.

-tranquilo Alejandro…todo pasara-arrullo el de ojos verdes

-m-me duele mucho-lloro el moreno mientras intentaba fundirse en el cuerpo del mayor.

España ya no sabía que hacer. México estaba temblando horriblemente, se retorcia y gritaba cada cierto tiempo.

¿y que hacia el?

Nada

No podía hacer nada, mas que abrazarlo y quedarse a su lado, intentar calmarlo y decirle palabras llenas de alivio que no servían para nada.

Por que la cantidad de territorio que Alfred le había quitado al parecer no era pequeña…

-¡AHHHH!-grito México con fuerza mientras se retorcia de dolor.

España se levanto un poco y lo coloco en medio de sus piernas, atrapándolo entre ellas y sus largos brazos como si fuera una cárcel humana.

Los espasmos del mexicano eran horribles. Por que no solo eran movimientos violentos, eran además ataques para si mismo.

Alejandro se arañaba el rostro de las desesperación, se mordia los labios. Daba patadas hacia todos lados.

Le tiraba manotazos al español para que lo liberara.

Antonio estaba al borde de la desesperación. Quería llorar…pero de la rabia.

Lo único que el deseaba hacer era levantarse de donde estaba y salir en busca de esa estúpida colonia con aires de grandesa.

Lo único que deseaba hacer era cargarse a esa colonia con todo su armamento.

Que le importaba si se ganaba mas el odio de Inglaterra. Le importaba una mierda.

¡Le daba igual comenzar una guerra!

Lo único que su cuerpo y mente querían era destruir y destrozar al otro americano.

Verlo retorcerse de dolor bajo su hacha.

Ver como sus ojos azules se apagaban y la vida se le iba de las manos.

Lo único que el reino de España anhelaba era ver como caía Alfred.

Lo que mas ansiaba Antonio era que llegara el momento en que el mismo pudiera destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

Pero cuando las ansias de sangre comenzaban a llevarlo hacia la locura. Unas pequeñas y morenas manos se aferraban a su pecho y los gritos contenidos de quien una vez fue su colonia lo frenaban en su lugar.

Po que si iba tras Alfred, dejaría solo a México…y lo que menos quería era hacer eso…

Apenas se independiza de el, y miren lo que paso.

El que se decía su amigo le clavo un cuchillo por la espalda y de la peor manera.

Era la única razón por la cual Antonio no había ido por Alfred todavía.

Alejandro se retorció de nuevo entre sus brazos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder controlarlas.

-¿Cuánto territorio te quitaron?-susurro en su oído con voz rota.

Las manos de México se apresaron de la camisa de España mientras mordía con fuerza sus labios. Y daba espasmos involuntarios.

-A-Antonio-sollozo el mas chico.

-aquí estoy Alejandro-dijo en voz baja

-n-no me dejes solo-lloro el castaño

-nunca te voy a dejar solo-prometió el imperio español

-me duele mucho-España apretó su abrazo y enterró su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

-lo se México…

-no me digas así…

España se quedo tieso…¿entonces como debía llamarlo?

-no merezco que me llamen nación-chillo con odio

-cálmate Alejandro-razono el español con voz tranquila…o al menos eso aparentaba

-¡me quitaron todo!-grito con rabia mientras golpeaba con furia el pecho de su ex-tutor

Antonio lo abrazo con fuerza pero México logro liberarse al fin y salir de un brinco de la cama, intentando caminar y dejándose caer en el suelo de la habitación.

-¡Soy un fracaso como nación-grito dolido-¡me lo quito!

-México….

-¡me traicionaron!-se comenzó a jalonear el cabello-¡fui un completo idiota!

España se levanto con lentitud de la cama…no quería alterarlo mas de lo que ya estaba.

Al parecer el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para que su arranque de furia llegara.

-son cosas que suceden…

México lo miro con furia, sus ojos estaban rojizos y su cabello despeinado. Su pecho lleno de vendas que sangraban cada vez mas.

La herida de su cuello se había abierto _nuevo_ como llevaba haciendo toda la noche.

Sus labios rotos, desgarrados por las fuertes mordidas del menor.

-¡tenias razón! ¡Tenias razón!-grito mas fuerte mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¿en que tenia razón Alejandro?-pregunto el de ojos verdes caminando cada vez mas cerca del menor.

-nunca debí de haber declarado mi independencia-susurro en voz baja…pero aun perturbadora

Antonio estaba cada vez mas cerca del menor para tomarlo de los brazos y llevárselo a la cama a "descansar"

-¡me los quito Antonio!-chillo mas fuerte arañándose el rostro con mas fuerza-¡se los llevo a todos!

México estaba entrando en crisis y España lo sabía…perder territorio los llevaba a una locura temporal.

Cuando una de las blancas manos del español estuvieron por tocar el hombro del mexicano este brinco alejándose de el.

-¡no me toques!-grito dolido-¡vete de aquí!

España torció su boca con molestia, estaba llegando a su limite…sabía que no era la culpa de Alejandro…pero ya no sabía que mas hacer.

-soy yo…soy España-susurro mientras estiraba sus brazos para tocarlo.

Pero el mexicano se alejaba de el con miedo.

El imperio suspiro con frustración. Solo quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Se levanto totalmente y camino con paso fuerte hacia el armario de la habitación. Una vez que la atención del mexicano se fijo en que se alejaba, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y lo tiro al suelo con violencia.

-¡suéltame!-araño al español con rabia

Antonio no respondió simplemente lo volvió a encerrar entre sus brazos y piernas.

-soy yo…soy España-canto en su oído sin éxito.

México solo soltaba gruñidos de frustración, y se movia sin parar.

_-mi nombre es Antonio Fernández Carriedo-hablo lentamente-o mejor conocido como El Imperio Español_

Repitió las mismas palabras con las que una vez se presentó ante él.

-el imperio Español siempre va a querer y proteger a su Nueva España, no importa que esta cambie de nombre

México se quedo quieto y se dejo abrazar finalmente…dejando caer su cuerpo como un peso muerto.

España lo cargo entre sus brazos para cubrirlo totalmente ente sus sabanas.

Las ojeras en sus ojos verdes eran notorias…demasiado notorias. Los arañazos tanto en su rostro como en sus brazos estaban volviéndose rojizos.

El cuerpo de Alejandro estaba totalmente relajado al fin. Y lo único que pudo hacer España fue dejarse caer a su lado.

Para al final mover y colocar la cabeza del moreno en su pecho y abrazarlo con fuerza. Todo había terminado, ahora solo faltaba ver el daño ocasionado.

El imperio español cerro sus ojos y mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello de México intentaba conciliar al menos un poco de descanso.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Abrió los ojos pesar mientras palpaba a su lado buscando el cuerpo de una persona, pero al encontrar la cama vacía se levanto de un salto

con los ojos llenos de miedo comenzó a buscar a la persona faltante. Apenas iba a salir disparado como un desquiciado a buscarlo cuando vio como la puerta del baño se abria y de el salía México con una toalla en su cabeza.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al verlo mejor que la noche anterior pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo noto la diferencia.

La camiseta que ayer le quedaba a la medida, ahora se le veía enorme. Le faltaba un poco para llenar los pantalones que usaba.

Los ojos del español se oscurecieron lentamente.

México se había encogido. Y mucho la verdad, mas de la mitad de lo que media antes.

Alejandro tenía la mirada gacha y sus manos en puños.

Lentamente fue subiendo la mirada hasta toparse con las esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

-me preguntaste cuanto territorio me había quitado-dijo sin emoción-aquí esta tu respuesta

Mientras hablaba estiro sus brazos a los lados para que lo viera bien.

Esas eran las consecuencias de perder territorio…

Ninguno dijo nada. Lo único que sucedió después de eso, fue que Antonio corrió hasta donde estaba México para abrazarlo nuevamente.

¿Cuántos abrazos le había dado? La verdad no lo sabía y no le importaba.

-¿me sigues queriendo Antonio?-pregunto Alejandro mientras se aferraba a la espalda española

-no…

El cuerpo del mexicano se tenso y sus ojos comenzaron a arder…era obvio que Antonio no lo quería…había perdido mas de la mitad de su territorio, se había encogido…era un idiota, un estu…

-no te quiero…por que yo te amo-susurro en su oído con amor, mientras dejaba un imperceptible beso en su mejilla.

-¿Q-Que?-tartamudeo el americano

-dije que no te quiero, por que yo te amo Alex

La sonrisa en los labios de España era diferente a la que México había visto antes….aunque si se fijaba bien, eso no era cierto era la misma sonrisa que siempre le daba cada vez que lo veía.

-y-yo también España…-respondió sonrojándose

-¿tu también que México?-pregunto burlón el español

-también te amo España-susurro con voz baja casi temblando.

-¿a quien amas?-pregunto confundido

-¿Qué?...

-amas al Reino de España…o amas a mi parte humana Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

México lo miro directamente a los ojos y subió una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.

-México ama al Reino de España-respondió con una sonrisa-Alejandro ama a tu parte humana, Antonio Fernández Carriedo los amo a los dos ¿y tu?

-tanto mi lado humano como la nación te ama a ti…amo a México, amo a Alejandro, amo lo que fuiste eres y seras-respondió con un beso el mayor

México le regalo una sonrisa…esa sonrisa que tú sabes que es real de esas que hace años no dejaba ver.

Porque desde ese día se formo una nueva relación entre España y México. Una de la que nadie nunca se dio cuenta.

Nadie nunca lo noto, porque Antonio siempre protegió a México de todo.

Por eso a nadie le sorprendio cuando España prácticamente alejo al pobre de Alejandro cuando Estados Unidos apareció de nuevo.

Mas grande, mas alto, mas fuerte y mas imponente.

Por eso nadie le prestaba atención a las miradas de odio de España hacia Alfred.

Aun y cuando México lo perdono, Antonio jamas lo hizo. Por que Alfred se metio con algo que es propiedad española.

Estados Unidos se metio con su pareja. Daño a su pareja. Eso es algo que jamas va a perdonar, aún y cuando Alejandro lo hubiera perdonado hace siglos el no lo aría.

Siempre vería con malos ojos al otro americano, pero solo cuando México se lo pedia este lo trataba con cordialidad.

Porque España haría lo que fuera por su México, no importaba que ahora fuera mas pequeño y estuviera lleno de heridas.

El curaría todas para que volviera a ser el que era antes.

Por eso siempre que podía le tomaba de la mano por debajo de la mesa, le sonreía y por las noches cantaba una canción para arrullarlo y que ambos descansaran en los brazos del otro.

Así seria siempre, y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo

* * *

gracias por leer y dejarme un lindo review!

nos leemos despues...y una cosa mas! si les gusta el Spamex animo! a escribir chicas demostremos que tambien este fandom vive!

Addi Winchester


End file.
